


Incompreendido

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood, Memories, Transsexuality
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque durante a maior parte de sua infância as pessoas não o viam como ele era, e seu maior medo era ser incompreendido novamente</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incompreendido

**Author's Note:**

> Edmond Dantes pertence a KaernkofRivia

“Senta como uma mocinha!”

“Sua saia tá suja, uma mocinha anda sempre limpa!”

“Fecha as perninhas”

“Usa a sainha! Menina tem que usar saia”

“Mas espada não é coisa de menina”

 

\- Mas, mamãe, eu sou um menino!

\- Para de falar besteira e bota o seu vestido!

Ele odiava sua família por isso. Nenhum deles o via como ele era, queriam que agisse como uma menininha – e meninas eram tão bobas! -, mas desde pequeno ele era um garoto, não importava que roupa botavam nele!

E ele repetia isso, e agia como o moleque que realmente era por dentro, até que isso encheu o saco de sua mãe, ela achou que iria resolver esse problema simplesmente o colocando num internato feminino. Ledo engano.

Briga. Ele não ia vestir aquela saia, ele não ia cruzar as pernas, ele não ia se referir a si mesmo como uma “mocinha” porque, em suas palavras:

\- Eu não sou a porra de uma garota!

Então ele levava ainda mais bronca pelo palavreado, e ainda era obrigado a ouvir:

\- Larga de ser louca, você é só uma menina-macho!

Isso doía. Mais do que qualquer coisa que pudessem fazer com ele. Todos eram cegos, não... Cegos não, todos eles eram burros mesmo, se não conseguiam entender uma coisa tão obvia.

As vezes ele recebia visitas de família, simplesmente para se sentir ainda pior ao ouvir como ele estava linda agora. Mordia a língua, odiava aquelas pessoas, odiava aquele corpo idiota.

Graças às pressões, aos poucos ele cedeu a usar as saias, ao menos assim não lhe perturbavam tanto, mas isso não mudava em nada. Não era um pedaço de pano que mudaria o que ele era, uma saia não o fazia menos homem, mesmo que aquelas velhas idiotas acreditassem que sim. Uma coisa boa sobre isso, depois de aceitar usar saias, curiosamente, ele ficou mais popular entre as meninas, era mais fácil beijá-las, mesmo que ele ainda sentisse que faltava algo no meio daquele contato. Não era tão bom quanto todo cara fazia parecer.

Depois de um tempo ele simplesmente encheu o saco, não tinha mais interesse nas meninas, e se ele ouvisse mais uma vez o quanto ele estava linda se comportando como uma mocinha...

Foi então que ele fugiu, na primeira oportunidade. Não foi fácil, a porcaria daquela escola era quase tão vigiada quanto uma prisão, ao menos achava isso na sua cabecinha de criança.

Mas ele conseguiu, e pouco depois, quando foi se acostumando a viver nas ruas, ele percebeu o quanto aquilo era bom. Camiseta, calça larga, cuspir junto com os caras, ganhar dinheiro em briga de ruas... Agora sim ele se sentia realmente livre, se sentia realmente ele mesmo.

Até que _eles_ apareceram.

Demorou em perceber, mas quando notou... Bom, era impossível confundir aquilo com gordura. Ficou atônito, encarando-se no espelho da casa do senhor que o acolhia. Não era como se não soubesse que um dia _eles_ viriam, ele só preferia... Esquecer. Porque ele sabia que aquele corpo idiota nunca o deixaria em paz, ele sabia que um dia teria algo a mais em cima e algo a menos embaixo, mas era tão mais fácil ignorar aquilo.

Até agora.

Mordeu a mão com força para não gritar enquanto em sua cabeça passavam milhares de planos para tentar se livrar daquelas coisas, ou no mínimo esconde-las. As lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto em silêncio, porque se gritasse de ódio como queria, se chorasse ele chamaria a atenção para aquilo.

Tristeza, raiva, frustração. As unhas arranhavam o torso inteiro como se com isso ele conseguisse se livrar _deles,_ arrancá-los. Repetia o ato de novo, e de novo, não via o quanto grunhia de raiva como um animal selvagem enquanto fazia aquilo, chorando de ódio. Ódio do mundo, ódio da família idiota que ele tivera, da porcaria daquele internato, daquele corpo maldito, ódio de si, ódio _deles._

Começaria tudo de novo, ninguém mais o respeitaria como um homem de verdade, seria a mulherzinha, a aberração, a mulher macho.

Em alguma hora ele gritou porque não conseguiu trancar a raiva dentro de si, os seios e o torso moreno sangravam com os arranhões quando o senhor com quem vivia entrou o quarto, preocupado.

 

\- Chegamos, Erik.

Saiu de suas lembranças e sorriu divertido para o homem de pele pálida, antes de puxá-lo pela mão e lhe roubar um selinho, vendo-o sem graça.

\- Erik. – Ele o repreendeu pela surpresa, o que o fez rir baixinho.

\- Não tem ninguém olhando, Edmond! – Implicou e voltou a olhar a cidade à frente, sorrindo.

\- Você disse que queria encontrar alguém aqui. – Ouviu o namorado dizer e assentiu.

\- Sim. – Levou a mão direita até o torso, ainda hoje sentia alívio ao tocar o peitoral liso, sem nenhuma curva feminina, mesmo com semanas depois da operação. Ele achava que nunca deixaria de sentir alívio ao tocar aquela área, - Será... Que ele vai me reconhecer? – Perguntou, porque sabia que tinha mudado muito desde que deixara o homem. Aquele mesmo que cuidara de si quando pequeno, que lhe ensinara a enfaixar os seios para esconde-los, para que ninguém o tratasse diferente de quem ele era. O primeiro que, mesmo sabendo seu segredo, o via como o homem que sempre seria.

\- Possivelmente não. – Dantés era sempre bem pé no chão, sorriu divertido com isso. – Mas nada impede que você se apresente de novo a ele.

\- É... – Espreguiçou-se. – Se ele ainda estiver vivo. – Torcia que sim, era a única pessoa que ele ousaria chamar de família.


End file.
